User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 6
“What up, Queen?” i had just spied Queen sitting on a rock on route 9. She appeared to be writing something. I peered over at the paper she was writing on. “Eugh, never mind. My brain just vomited.” Written on the paper was a detailed love poem. For Mewtwo. “Oh, be quiet,” she replied, laughing a little at my comment. “Have you ever had your brain vomit? It’s not exactly pleasant, Queen.” “Oh, you’re just jealous.’ “I am not.” “You so are,” she replied, with a bit of a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, i snatched something from next to her. I had barely seen it. It was green and squishy, and had a red hexagon on its back. It struggled desperately, trying to escape. It seemed panicked. It managed to wriggle free, and ran into the woods. Suddenly, a green glow shone out. I ran towards it, knowing that something was up. When i ran into the woods, i saw something different. I saw a green and black dog, resembling houndoom. It looked at me, then darted off, as if trying to stop an emergency. I sent out garchomp, hopped onto its back, and sped after the pokemon at top speed, not letting it out of my sight. It arrived at Brimber city, where the volcano was about to erupt. Suddenly, the pokemon began to glow again. It grew into a giant snake, once again being green and black. It used a move that i recognized to be land’s wrath, sending giant boulders into the volcano, stopping the lava from escaping. It suddenly shrank back to a pile of the same blob that i had seen earlier. Before i could even move, they had disappeared. When i told Queen about what had happened, a smile spread across her face. “So that was a legendary,” she said, a little greedily. “You know, Queen, i thought you’d be satisfied with just seeing some legendaries. Some of them aren’t meant to be caught you know,” i replied. “Nonsense,” she retorted. “Pokemon are meant to be caught. You have a diance after all.” “Only because it was traded to me,” i explained. ” My point is, this pokemon seems to be something of a great protector. One that always restores order and balance. We rely on it to keep the peace.” Queen remained a little irritated with the fact that i wouldn’t let her catch the pokemon. When she’s upset, it’s kinda hard to ignore. Eventually, she decided to take a walk in the woods. I had better things to do, though, so i didn’t tag along. Hours later, Queen came running towards me, excitedly. “Look what i caught!” she bragged. Inside the pokeball was the same dog pokemon i had seen earlier. “You captured it, Queen,” i said, now quite a bit ticked off. “Even though i told you it was a bad idea.” “Who cares?” she asked. “With power like this, no one can stop me!” “Uh, Queen,” i replied, “you’re starting to sound like an evil boss. Please stop.” “Ok!” she said brightly. Her mood changes so quickly. Suddenly, explosions could be heard nearby. I turned and saw a beautiful blue and black deer-like pokemon, with gems glistening in its antlers. It was fighting with a red and black three-winged pokemon, with a mane of fur around its neck. The were definitely legendary pokemon. This could be the end of the region, all because the green pokemon wasn’t there to stop them To be continued……. Category:Blog posts